Love Latte
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Tahukah kamu? Cinta bisa ditemukan dalam hal paling kecil dan sepele sekalipun. Termasuk, secangkir kopi bertabur cinta./NaruSaku/Sakura POV/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Latte © Lonely'Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, belum sesuai EYD, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Love Latte**

**.: NaruSaku :.**

* * *

Peluh menerjang bersamaan dengan rintikan air yang terasa menusuk tubuh. Langit yang kian gelap membawa cahaya pergi perlahan-lahan memecah suasana hati. Gelisah, sedih, lelah, tidak ada yang baik dalam semua ini. Aku hanya mampu menerima dan merasakan, tiada mampu menolak.

Tangan kananku meremas ujung kemeja yang kupakai. Hadiah darinya. Tiada yang spesial, hanya seperti kemeja biasa yang sudah sedikit luntur warnanya. Entah apa, sebersit perasaan bahagia ketika kemeja ini membungkus tubuhku. Seolah ia datang, dan memelukku erat.

Air yang menerjang tubuh semakin terasa menusuk. Hawa dingin membawa perasaanku kian dalam. Dingin dan mencekam, bayangan dirinya terasa berputar-putar di otakku.

Aku ingin menolak, ingin berlari jauh hingga bayangan dirinya tidak dapat lagi kutangkap. Tapi, sejauh apapun kupacu langkahku, ia selalu menempel di benakku. Ia sudah terlanjur ada di hatiku, merebut semua perasaanku. Perasaan terdalamku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan kota. Aku tidak peduli, ke mana kakiku ini akan membawaku. Yang aku inginkan, agar ia segera pergi dari bayang-bayangku seiring langkah kupacu.

Jalanan yang becek menimbulkan suara air terinjak setiap selangkah aku berjalan. Menyisakan jejak kaki basah yang mengikuti irama sepatu.

Wajah kutundukkan. Tiada berani menatap ke depan, biar entah sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak.

Entah karena dorongan apa, langkah kakiku berhenti. Tepatnya, ketika penciumanku menangkap aroma biji kopi dan susu yang mencampur menjadi satu. Perpaduan yang memikat siapa saja yang lewat. Aku selalu benci ketika aroma itu menusuk ke dalam diriku, mengikatkanku kepada dirinya. Kepada cintanya.

Hujan yang kian deras membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghangatkan diri. Kumasuki _café_ kecil itu. Bunyi lonceng kecil yang lembut berbunyi bersamaan dengan kubuka pintu masuknya.

Seperti saat terakhir kali aku datang ke mari, _café _ini tampak tidak terlalu ramai. Padahal, menurutku kopi yang dijual di sini tiada tandingannya. Dugaanku, sebagian besar orang kota lebih memilih kopi _instant_ yang bisa dibuat sendiri di rumah.

Begitu aku masuk dan mengeringkan sebentar sepatu yang kupakai, pandangan pertama yang tampak dalam pengheliatanku adalah seorang barista cantik berambut _blonde_ panjang yang sekaligus menjaga _café _ini.

Aku tersenyum sekilas, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. "Ino-_pig_, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapaku, sekaligus mengejeknya juga. Sebenarnya, saking seringnya aku mengunjungi _café _ini, aku bisa mengenal dan berteman baik dengannya.

"_Forehead_." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. "Jangan bertanya seperti itu padaku," katanya, "sayang, sepertinya kabarmu kurang baik?"

"Itu tidak benar," aku berusaha tersenyum. Ternyata tidak mudah tersenyum saat hatimu kacau, senyumanku pasti tampak sangat aneh di matanya.

Ia tampak khawatir. Tampak dari kilatan bola mata _aqua marine_-nya, "Kau yaki—?"

"Aku pesan _Caramel Macchiato_," aku terpaksa memotong perkatannya. Sungguh, saat ini aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir dan menggangu pekerjaannya hanya untuk mendengar ocahanku. Aku pun tersenyum sekilas setelah menyampaikan pesananku.

Ino tampak menatapku, heran. "Sebaiknya ja—"

"Sudahlah," aku kembali memotong ucapannya. "Buatkan saja pesananku."

Ia tampak ragu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bergegas menyiapkan pesananku. Aku tahu jelas apa yang ia bingungkan. Biasanya aku datang ke sini tidak sendirian, dan biasanya aku memesan _Coffe Hot Chocolate_ bukan _Caramel Macchiato_. Tapi biarlah, aku tahu dia orangnya tidak mau ikut campur terlalu dalam terkait masalah orang lain.

"_Caramel Macchiato_," ia kembali dengan satu _cup_ kopi dengan tambahan karamel di bagian atasnya.

Aku menyerahkan sejumlah uang, dan mengambil kopi itu. Tepat ketika tanganku menyentuh _cup_, dinginnya kopi menjalar ke permukaan kulitku. Ya ampun, ternyata yang sedari tadi ingin Ino ingatkan adalah satu hal yang penting: _Caramel Macchiato_ adalah jenis kopi yang biasa disajikan dingin.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum yang kembali dipaksakan.

Mataku menjelajari setiap sudut ruangan _café_, berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Mataku terhenti ketika menangkap tempat duduk yang tempatnya dekat sekali dengan penghangat ruangan. Tempat duduk itu juga agak jauh dari jendela, jadi aku pasti akan merasa hangat kalau duduk di sana.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat disayangkan; tempat duduk itu sudah ditempati orang lain.

Dia itu laki-laki dengan kaki panjang semapai yang tertutup celana_ jeans_ sedikit longgar, juga berbalut kemeja kotak-kotak lengan pendek. Rambutnya senada pirang pendek, dan agak berantakan. Juga tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing yang terukir manis di sisi kiri dan kanan pipinya yang sendada _tan_.

Ia tengah sibuk dengan _notebook_ di meja dengan secangkir kopi hangat di sisinya. Penampilan luar yang keren dan memikat.

Ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer kecil itu dan melirik heran padaku. Pandangan kami bertemu, aku baru sadar mata biru langitnya sangat indah dan terkesan ceria.

Ia memandangku dengan penuh keheranan. Aku yang dipandangi demikian tentu saja sedikit risih dan bergegas mencari tempat lain, "Ma-maaf ..." gumamku. Ya, jelas-jelas aku yang pertama kali menatapnya terus-menerus. Wajar saja kalau ia bingung.

"Nona," ia bergumam, menginterupsi langkah kakiku hingga berhenti. Suaranya tampak sedikit serak, tapi terkesan hangat. Aku membalikan tubuhku hingga menghadap ke arahnya, "Ya?" tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum dengan memamerkan barisan gigi-gigi rapinya. Matanya menyipit ketika tersenyum, dan itu benar-benar manis. "Duduklah di sini," ia mempersilahkan aku duduk satu meja dengannya. Sepertinya ia paham aku ingin duduk ditempatnya.

"Terima kasih," aku sedikit membungkuk. Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak tahu malu atau apa, tapi kedinginan yang melanda tubuhku membuatku mau tidak mau menerima tawarannya. Aku pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Kupandangi sesaat, ia kembali sibuk dengan _notebook_-nya.

Keheningan menyelimuti cukup lama, hanya bunyi samar hujan yang turun di luar sana dan ketikan jari-jarinya di komputer. Aku sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa. Kupikir ide yang buruk kalau mengajaknya mengobrol, karena bagaimanapun ia tampak serius dengan _notebook_-nya.

Ia lekas menatapku sebantar, dahinya berdenyit keheranan tapi tidak menutupi manis dan tampan wajahnya. Ia menatap kopi milikku yang kuletakan di meja, kemudian tersenyum maklum. "Kau akan sering menemukan gadis yang galau saat hujan deras," ia bergumam.

"A-apa?" aku sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimatnya. Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik?

Ia tersenyum sekilas, lantas menunjuk _cup_ kopiku dengan dagunya. "Seorang gadis yang berpikiran normal tidak akan membeli kopi dingin saat cuaca tengah hujan deras."

Mataku terbelalak, dan wajahku pasti sudah memerah. Apa-apaan dia ini? Apa dia baru saja menghinaku? _Seorang gadis yang berpikiran normal_ ... apa maksudnya aku ini gadis yang pikirannya tidak normal?

"Aku memang seperti ini. Bukan karena galau, tapi aku memang suka kopi dingin," jawabanku jelas-jelas kebohongan belaka.

Ia menatapku dengan cengirannya. Entah kenapa saat ini senyum itu tampak begitu mengesalkan, "Begitu ... kenapa kau tidak meminumnya?"

Ternyata sifat aslinya sudah terbongkar dengan mudah. Ia tampak begitu memukau di luar, tapi ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku baru akan meminumnya!" kataku, dengan nada kesal mewarnai penuturanku. Aku segera mengangkat _cup_ itu dan mendekatkannya pada mulutku.

Aku meliriknya, dan tepat dugaan, ia masih menungguku menyeruput kopiku.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya aku tempelkan bibirku pada mulut sedotan, segera aku sedot kopi di dalamnya. Karamel yang manis terasa bergulum di lidahku, tapi yang menyiksa adalah ketika kopi dingin itu masuk ke kerongkonganku dan membuat dinginnya terasa menjalar di tubuhku—mencari kehangatan.

Aku berusaha tenang, walaupun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Pasti wajahku sudah berdenyit, menahan dingin.

"Hahaha!" ia tampak tertawa lepas saat melihat tampangku yang demikian. Wajahnya ternyata tampak lebih tampan lagi ketika tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" kataku kesal, setelah menyadari ia baru saja mentertawaiku. Dasar menyebalkan.

Ia berhenti tertawa dan kembali duduk dengan tenang, "Ah ... maaf," gumamnya. "Habisnya, kau adalah gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui."

Aku mengembungkan pipi kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu kok," ia kembali berujar. "Kau mau kopiku? Ini _Gingerbread Soy Latte_," ia menggeser kopi itu ke dekatku.

Aku ragu sejenak. Aku sering dengar, jangan menerima minuman dari orang asing. Karena siapa yang tahu ia menyimpan obat bius di dalamnya atau tidak.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya," ia berkata seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. "lagi pula kopi ini belum aku minum." Ia berujar sebari kembali nyengir, tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan barisan gigi depannya.

Entah kenapa, ia tampak begitu kembali manis di mataku. Ia sepertinya demikian mengerti betapa kedinginannya aku, sehingga ia berikan kopi hangatnya untukku. Ah ... rasanya pipiku ini panas.

"Te-terima kasih," aku menerima kopinya dengan sedikit malu-malu. Ya, biarpun aku tidak terlalu menyukai susu kedelai yang menjadi bahan kopi _Gingerbread Soy Latte_, setidaknya kopi ini hangat dan bisa memulihkan sedikit kondisi tubuhku.

Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya, "Gadis yang menarik. Nona, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Aku tertegun. Setelah tadi ia menghinaku, sekarang ia memuji diriku. Orang yang aneh, tapi terasa memikat di saat yang bersamaan. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura," jawabku, sebari menyesap aroma _espresso_ yang bercampur sirup _gingerbread_ dan susu kedelai itu. "Kau sendiri?" tanpa sadar aku berkata demikian sebari menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit kopi yang ada ditanganku.

"Naruto," ia menjawab dengan semangat, seolah namanya itu adalah nama paling bagus sedunia. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Naruto ..." tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya, sebari masih sedikit demi sedikit menyeruput kopinya.

"Jadi, bisakah aku mendengar masalahmu?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba. Membuatku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Eh?" aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap wajahnya.

Naruto lekas kembali memperlihatkan cengirannya, "Aku tidak tahu bisa mencarikanmu solusi atau tidak, tapi aku adalah pendengar yang cukup baik."

Aku berpikir sebentar. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Bagaimanapun ia orang yang baik, yah ... biar sedikit mengesalkan. Tapi, saat ini mungkin yang kubutuhkan adalah teman untuk mendengar keluh kesahku.

"Sebenarnya, alasan yang sangat klasik." Aku mulai membuka ceritaku, "Kekasihku baru saja meninggalkanku."

"Hanya itu?" ia bertanya, aku jelas tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Ia sudah bersama denganku selama hampir tiga tahun! Dan sekarang ia memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja," aku menimpali sebari menahan emosiku. "Kau pikir aku juga bisa menerima begitu saja?" aku sadar sepertinya aku malah sedikit memaki-makinya.

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan ledakan emosiku, tapi tiada niat baginya memotong ucapanku. Ia hanya terus mendengar penuturanku. Ternyata ia tidak berbohong soal 'pendengar yang baik'.

"Kami padahal sangat cocok ..." lirihku sebari memain-mainkan jariku dengan mengetuknya pelan ke meja.

"Cocok?" akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Ya," timpalku. "kami punya banyak kesamaan. Contohnya; ketertarikan kami mengenai seni melukis, hobi kami main golf, bahkan kopi kesukaan kami: _Coffe Hot Chocolate_," jawabku.

Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan tidak bisa dijelaskan, "Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" katanya, dan sukses memancing emosiku. "Apa maksudmu?" aku hampir saja berteriak kalau saja tidak ingat di _café_ ini bukan hanya kami saja yang ada.

Aku segera meresap aroma _espresso_ di cangkir, membuat hatiku tenang sejenak.

"Kau tahu," Naruto bergumam, membuyarkan lamunanku. "kalian sebenarnya sama sekali tidak cocok. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan selama hampir tiga tahun."

Dahiku sedikit berkerut, "Apa maksudmu? Jelas kami benar-benar sangat cocok. Kami punya banyak kesamaan! Kurang apa lagi coba?"

"Kurang apa?" ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kalau aku tanya, apa kalian pernah bertengkar?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya lekas menggeleng kuat, "Tidak. Kami tidak pernah berbeda pendapat. Karena itu kami tidak pernah berselisih."

Naruto lekas tersenyum remeh, "Hubungan membosankan macam apa itu?"

"Membosankan?" Cih, dia tiada bosannya memuncakkan emosiku. "Kami tidak pernah berselisih! Bukankah itu bagus?"

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian berujar, "Lalu ... ke mana biasanya kalian pergi bersama? Biar kutebak, ke pameran lukisan atau ke lapangan golf? Atau pergi ke _café_ ini, dan memesan _Coffe Hot Chocolate_?"

"Eh?" aku menatapnya, tidak percaya.

"Pasti," ia kembali melanjutkan, kali ini ditemani cengirannya. "Kalian punya ketertarikan yang sama dalam segala hal. Wajar kalau ia merasa bosan dan mengakhiri hubungan kalian," ujarnya tanpa menatapku. Ia kembali memainkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_—entah mengetik apa. "Benar 'kan?" ia melirikku dengan senyumannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali larut dengan _notebook _itu.

Aku termenung sebentar. Mungkin perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Terkadang aku juga bosan selalu pergi ke tempat yang 'itu-itu' saja, juga membicarakan hal yang 'itu-itu' saja pula.

Naruto tampak diam-diam menatapku yang tengah termenung, ia lekas menutup _notebook_-nya dan memasukannya ke tas gandong hitam miliknya. Ia duduk dengan bertopang tangan pada dagu, sungguh manis sekali di mataku. "Aku mau tanya, apa jadinya ketika kopi dengan kopi disatukan?"

"Kopinya jadi banyak?" jawabku, sedikit tidak yakin sih. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ia ternyata suka sekali tersenyum—lebih tepat disebut menyengir sepertinya, tapi itu bagus karena ia begitu tampan dan manis ketika tersenyum. Setelahnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia pergi meninggalkan tempat kami dan berjalan ke arah Ino berada.

Aku hanya bisa melihat. Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada Ino, dan aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ia ucapkan. Yang kutahu, Ino segera memberi dua buah _cup_—yang entah apa isinya—Naruto. Laki-laki itu kembali dengan membaca _cup_-nya.

"Sekarang, apa yang terjadi ketika kopi dan susu disatukan?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Kopi susu? _Caffelatte_? _Cappuccino_?" sepertinya aku mulai mengerti ke arah mana ia mengajakku berbicara.

"Lihat," Naruto berujar, membuatku menatap dua _cup_ ditangannya yang ternyata berisi masing-masing kopi dan susu. "Bahkan bisa lebih dari itu loh!" ucapnya semangat, sebari menuang susu ke _cup_ kopi sedikit demi sedikit. Ia gerakan tangan perlahan sebari menuang susu. "Sebuah hubungan itu tercipta dari dua insan berbeda yang saling melengkapi," aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksud kata-katanya itu. Tapi ya, biarlah.

"_Art Coffee_!" mataku melebar, terkejut ketika susu yang tertuang membentuk hati warna putih di antara kopi yang kecokelatan. Indah sekali, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat _Art Coffee_ secara langsung di depan mataku.

Naruto latas tertawa, lekas mengacak pelan rambut merah jambuku. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak galau lagi ya?" tanyanya. Naruto mengambil tasnya, dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku ada kuliah sebentar lagi. Sampai jumpa," katanya, dengan senyum manisnya menghias wajahnya.

Ia lantas segera pergi dengan langkah pelan. Bunyi lonceng kecil di atas pintu menandakan ia telah meninggalkan _café_, meninggalkan aku yang terududuk sendirian dengan kopi bergambar hati darinya tadi.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah aku benar-benar ingin berlari jauh agar tidak teringat lagi pada dirinya? Kenapa aku diam terpaku di sini?

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk, dan berlari keluar _café_, tanpa mengindahkan suara Ino yang memanggilku.

Berlari, kupacu kakiku hingga sosoknya terlihat dari kejauhan. Aku lekas mempercepat langkah, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Awalnya, aku tidak tahu ke mana aku harus berlari agar bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang dirinya. Segala hal tentangnya begitu erat menempel pada hatiku. Sehingga kupikir sejauh apapun aku berusaha menghindar, ia tidak akan lepas dari benakku.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatapku dengan kebingungan. Ada sebersit perasaan aneh saat ia memanggilku dengan nama kecil, terlebih dengan embel-embel '-_chan_'. Entahlah, rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya di dalam perutku.

Tapi aku lekas tersenyum padanya, "Sebelum kau pergi ..." aku memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Sekarang aku tahu. Tiada gunanya memacu langkah kakiku sejauh apapun. Meskipun aku bawa kakiku hingga ia kelelahan dan tidak kuat lagi berjalan, bahkan sampai putus sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah terlepas dari bayang-bayang dirinya.

Tapi, tempatku untuk melupakan dirinya bukanlah pergi sejauh mungkin hingga kakiku tidak mampu berjalan lagi. Tapi di sini, di sisi laki-laki ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gimana pendapatnya_ minna_-_san_?

Moga suka, biarpun abal begini -_-

Kritik dan saran amat diterima! ^^

_Review_ please,

_Arigatou Gozaimashu_! :D


End file.
